Bungo Stray Dogs (Manga)
Bungo Stray Dogs '(文豪ストレイドッグス, ''Bungō Sutorei Doggusu; lit. Literary Stray Dogs) is a manga written by Kafka Asagiri and illustrated by Sango Harukawa. Bungo Stray Dogs began publishing the manga in Kadokawa Shoten's seinen magazine Young Ace in 2012. Kadokawa has compiled the series into eighteen tankōbon volumes as of January 2020. The series has been licensed for North America by Yen Press with the first volume being released on December 20, 2016. Yen Press Licenses ERASED, Bungo Stray Dogs Manga (Update). Anime News Network. The English translation is by Kevin Gifford. A spin-off manga titled "Bungo Stray Dogs Wan!" was also published in 2016. A spin-off novel was also published. A manga based on the light novel Beast will debut in January 2020 with Shiwasu Hoshikawa making the art.Bungo Stray Dogs Gets BEAST Spinoff Manga. Anime News Network. An anime adaptation by Bones was announcedBungō Stray Dogs Gets Anime Adaptation at Studio Bones. Anime News Network. and began airing on April 07, 2016. A movie, titled Bungo Stray Dogs: Dead Apple, was also announced by Bones to air on March 03, 2018.'Bungou Stray Dogs' Gets Movie Adaptation. MyAnimeList. It also has a live stage for the first season, with only Armed Detective Agency and Port Mafia involved. The second live stage will be held as of Fall 2018, it tells about Osamu Dazai and the Dark Era. History The manga originated from Kafka Asagiri's idea to gather multiple famous late authors and poets and draw them as young adults and teenagers with supernatural powers. Plot Nakajima Atsushi was kicked out of his orphanage, and now he has no place to go and no food. While he is standing by a river, on the brink of starvation, he rescues a man who whimsically attempting suicide. That man is Dazai Osamu, and he and his partner Kunikida are members of a very special detective agency. They have supernatural powers and deal with cases that are too dangerous for the police or the military. They're tracking down a tiger that has appeared in the area recently, around the time Atsushi came to the area. The tiger seems to have a connection to Atsushi, and by the time the case is solved, it is clear that Atsushi's future will involve much more of Dazai and the rest of the detectives! List of Chapters List of Volumes Reception '''Bungo Stray Dogs was well received in Japan. As of late 2016, the manga sold 4.1 million books."Bungou Stray Dogs - Behind the scenes of the character designs! Kafka Asagiri and Harukawa 35 tell us more". Pixvision. The series also appeared in Da Vinci's magazine poll from Kadokawa Shoten,Detective Conan Manga Tops Da Vinci Ranking. Anime News Network while the franchise combined sold 1,878,804,092 units in 2016.Top-Selling Media Franchises in Japan: 2016. Anime News Network By 2018, the series reached 6 million copies. Roundup of Newly Revealed Print Counts for Manga, Light Novel Series - November 2018. Anime News Network. It came in at number 11 for the "Nationwide Bookstore Employees' Recommended Comics of 2014". Japan's Bookstore Employees Rank Top Manga of 2014. Anime News Network. Author Dan Brown was attracted by the manga when the author created a fictional version of himself to promote the story. Brown stated he was pleased with the result.Da Vinci Code Author Dan Brown Gains Super Powers in Official Japanese Manga. Anime News Network. Critical reception to the series has been positive. The Fandom Post said ever since its start the series has had the potential to be an entertaining manga, citing the characterization of Atsushi and the power he has,"Bungo Stray Dogs Vol. #01 Manga Review". The Fandom Post. later leading to interesting mystery arcs when more characters from multiple parties become involved."Bungo Stray Dogs Vol. #12 Manga Review". The Fandom Post. Gallery Japanese Volume Covers Volume 01.png|Volume 1 Volume 02.png|Volume 2 Volume 03.png|Volume 3 Volume 04.png|Volume 4 Volume 05.png|Volume 5 Volume 06.png|Volume 6 Volume 07.png|Volume 7 Volume 08.png|Volume 8 Volume 09.png|Volume 9 Volume 10.png|Volume 10 Volume 11.png|Volume 11 Volume 12.png|Volume 12 Volume 13.png|Volume 13 Volume 14.png|Volume 14 Volume 15.png|Volume 15 Volume 16.png|Volume 16 Volume 17.png|Volume 17 Volume 18.png|Volume 18 English Volume Covers US Volume 01.png|Volume 1 US Volume 02.png|Volume 2 US Volume 03.png|Volume 3 US Volume 04.png|Volume 4 US Volume 05.png|Volume 5 US Volume 06.png|Volume 6 US Volume 07.png|Volume 7 US Volume 08.png|Volume 8 US Volume 09.png|Volume 9 US Volume 10.png|Volume 10 US Volume 11.png|Volume 11 US Volume 12.png|Volume 12 US Volume 13.png|Volume 13 Young Ace Magazine Covers Young Ace May 2014.png|Young Ace May 2014 Young Ace September 2014.png|Young Ace September 2014 Young Ace January 2015.png|Young Ace January 2015 Young Ace April 2015.png|Young Ace April 2015 Young Ace October 2015.png|Young Ace October 2015 Young Ace May 2016.png|Young Ace May 2016 Young Ace June 2016.png|Young Ace June 2016.png Young Ace July 2016.png|Young Ace July 2016 Young Ace November 2016.png|Young Ace November 2016 Young Ace January 2017.png|Young Ace January 2017 Young Ace May 2017.png|Young Ace May 2017 Young Ace April 2018.png|Young Ace April 2018 Young Ace June 2019.png|Young Ace June 2019 Promotional Videos 角川コミックス・エース「文豪ストレイドッグス」ＣＭ第５弾|1st Promotional Video TVアニメ化決定！コミックス「文豪ストレイドッグス」CM第3弾|2nd Promotional Video References External Links *Official Japanese Manga Website (Japanese) *Official English Manga Website (English) Site Navigation Category:Media Category:Manga